As is well known, weeds and other vines commonly cling to and grow quite quickly on telephone and telegraph poles, particularly those in rural areas where the weeds and other vines cannot be cut regularly. Such growing weeds and vines can disrupt electrical or other communication services provided by those lines. In addition, the removal of such weeds and vines from the poles, particularly in rural areas, can be quite expensive, particularly if such removal is done manually.